


Until My Gums Bleed

by Katitty



Series: Toothbrush [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: My whole home fit in one duffle bag.





	Until My Gums Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> Beta'd by Cyra!

Part 1

**Until my Gums Bleed**

I brush my teeth at a marble sink.  
The countertop is smooth, almost endless with the illusion the mirrors in the bathroom create.

There's a shower running somewhere else in the building, probably in Magnus's ensuite; he'd warned me the pipes were loud.

I scrub at my teeth with the toothbrush I packed. I brought almost everything I own. I stop brushing my molars to stare at myself in the mirror. It all fit in one duffel bag. Everything I own. I push harder against my teeth now, hoping the roughness of my hand will bring on a headache, a toothache, anything to make my heart stop hurting.

My whole home fit in one duffle bag.

I hunch over the sink because I'm sure I'm going to hurl.

I don't.

I cry.

  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Cyra on 
> 
> Twitter @magnvsficent  
> AO3 bisexualmagnus


End file.
